


Hamster Home Invasion

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Phichit's hamsters encounter Chris's cat during what should have been a romantic weekend. It (mostly) ends well.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Hamster Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> no actual hamsters were hurt, experimented with or otherwise inconvenienced during or before the writing of this fic on account of the author never having owned any. (I do have a cat.)

_Friday_

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you!" Phichit said, dumping his bags on the floor of Chris's living room with a thump. "It's really nice of the two of you, Chris."

Chris grinned. "Pure self-interest. After all, now we get to have you _all_ to ourselves for - oh."

The most adventurous of Phichit's hamsters had decided to go exploring.

Unfortunately, it had gone exploring right into Chris's cat. She'd been raised better than to eat anything so low-class as a hamster, but evidently, her hunter's instinct hadn't been eradicated entirely by years spent as a housecat.

"Um," Phichit said.

"Ah," Chris said. He'd had the rest of the afternoon all planned out, and rescuing a hamster from the lady of the house had not been a part of those plans. Plus, she had a temper and an uncanny capability to wrap Max around her finger - paw - whatever, far better than Chis himself was able to.

Phichit's other hamsters cowered in their carrier, making soft sounds of distress.

Chris wondered if they were telepathic, and then he wondered how he might salvage the situation and get project Reduce Phichit to Putty in My Hands Before Max Comes Home back on track and then he decided that Victor probably never had these sorts of problems, which was typical and very unfair.

_Saturday_

Chris tried not to stare, but it was rather difficult.

"Sorry about this," Phichit said, sounding apologetic. Gratifyingly so, Chris might have thought under other circumstances. He might have found it hard to resist taking advantage - except that, well.

He'd never seen five hamsters team up against a cat before.

The game, such as it was, seemed to be relatively simple. One cat, one feeding bowl; two hamsters to distract the cat, three hamsters to move the bowl while their companions flirted with death.

"They're usually much better at dealing with cats," Phichit said. Not, Chris noted, making any move whatsoever to interfere.

Chris managed not to say that they seemed to be dealing quite well. "Er."

"I think she scared them a bit yesterday," Phichit said. "You and I - we understand that she just wanted to play, but I guess that to them, she was really big and scary."

 _I should probably do something,_ Chris told himself. Cats were supposed to be the one calling the shots in the pet-human relationship, and Chris had heard (and silently agreed with) all the jokes about cats owning humans instead of the other way around, but still.

Plainly, hamsters were a step further up the food chain yet.

"So I'm really excited about tonight," Phichit said.

Chris perked up for a moment in anticipation of a well-deserved distraction from the cat-hamster wars until he remembered that Max had gotten them tickets for an ice show.

So. Probably things weren't going to get all that exciting, more was the pity.

_Sunday_

Chris couldn't recall the last time his princess had slept in her basket, but here she was, producing the soft sounds that most definitely weren't snores. Five hamsters had arranged themselves in various positions around or on top of her.

"Well. Looks like it all worked out in the end," Phichit said. He sounded relieved.

Chris felt relieved, too, though he was beginning to wonder how truthful Phichit's 'look at my hamsters being adorable little fluffballs' pics were. From what he'd seen yesterday, those felt more like propaganda than actual, genuine reporting on the state of hamsterkind.

No point in saying that out loud, of course.

"Good," he said. "I'm very happy. So maybe this evening we can - "

" - go to the rink so we can go over the ice show and how it was choreographed?" 

Phichit's expression was very innocent. Very, very innocent.

Chris was beginning to feel like maybe he and the lady of the house were having somewhat similar experiences with their guests - though Chris's bed had been rather Phichit-less this morning, on account of the ice show having left everyone a bit too tired to be up for anything more than sleeping after they got home.

"You know, people who play with fire tend to get burnt sooner or later," Chris said.

Phichit just grinned at him.

Chris told himself that if his lady had been able to make some new friends and end up sharing her sleeping place, he surely ought to be able to do the same.


End file.
